I'm In Love With a Girl
by lovelytinkerbell
Summary: "Babe, I wouldn't take that back for a million bucks. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, and you deal with my crap everyday. I think I've loved you since I took that slushy for you and i'm done watching people throw them at you and not be able to shove them to the lockers"


Dating Rachel Berry is_ hard_.  
She talks with the longest words, and makes a simple answer like; yes into the longest answer. Or, how when they're in bed, she talks. That doesn't go together, unless the talking is her moaning his name. She wants to keep their relationship a secret from school, when he wants to walk up to her a kiss her whenever and whatever time he wants. She'd rather make out when he's mad and they're in a middle of a fight.

But worth it at the end of the day, since, she makes him happy. She'd let him sneak in at midnight, and lie to her dads, just to fall asleep in his arms. Even if he hates it, she's pushing him to keep his grades up so he can go to NYU. She'll make up an excuse to stay longer at his place, and study til late at night and she's too tired to drive home.  
Everything about Rachel, he loves. Even the parts, she hates,_ those_ might be his favorite.

Keeping them a secret, minus some people, was Rachel's idea.  
She doesn't want anyone to ruin their relationship and knowing the kids at school, they would. Plus, they're 'break up' at the bleachers was seen by the football players and cheerios. And a lot of drama was going on, and they just let it stay as if they broke up.

When in reailty, she showed up at his house and told him she doesn't want to break up. That, she liked-_ loved_ being with him, and she didn't want to be with Finn, didn't care that he got Quinn pregnant.

They tried keeping it a secret from everyone, but Abbi found out. She walked in on them still asleep on a Sunday morning. Then his mom found out, from Abbi. One would think she was visiting disneyland for the first time with her smile. Daddie Berrys found out, because she couldn't avoid the question on why he was always over. Her dancing friends just kept bugging her about 'the cute mohawk guy' that kept picking her up. His basketball friends were giving him shit when they kept finding him texting. So, their close friends know about them, and their families know.

Most of McKinley though? They _don't_, and Rachel likes it that way. If it was up to Puck, he'd pin down any idiot who thought their relationship was stupid and pointless.

-o-o-o-

He's actually planning on telling the glee club about them soon, and Rachel doesn't even know. Since, he's planning on telling her those three little words at the same time. Actually, he's been planning on telling them for a while now. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he's pissed at Finn and Matt for flirting with Rachel, nothing at all.  
Though, his and Rachel's 6 month anniversary is coming up soon. He might be pulling a 'Rachel Berry' because he's singing it. He's even gone to his little sister to help him pick a song. The guy who sings the song, sings the theme song for one tree hill and while his mom and sister were watching said show, the song 'in love with a girl' played. So, yeah he's giving some credit to his baby sister. He's been practicing the song for a week now, he probably knows the song by heart by now. He knows how to play it on his guitar, and he might find this Gavin DeGraw guy a good singer, he could go as far as a favorite, he wouldn't say anything though.

"Those bastards!"  
He watched as Karofsky and Azimio walked away from Rachel, who's covered in slushy. He started walking towards her, but she shook her head and headed off to the bathroom with her cellphone in hand.  
He glared at whoever walked past him, and pull his own cellphone.

_fuckin' swear they'll pay._

He got a text back just as quick.  
_Noah what did I say about your language? And don't worry once were in NY we won't have to deal with them. Kurt got my extra clothes, I'll see you in math_

He shook his head at her text, does she always have to use long words? He still glared at everyone, and shoved Jacob into the lockers, as he made his way towards English.  
After glee, no one would be able to hurt Rachel in anyway possible. He's done hiding their relationship.  
He went on with his day half pissed off still, and during lunch he may have thrown a football at Karofsky's head, he's just so clumsy. Other then being pissed, he was happy. He talked to Mr. Schue about his song, the band and he's pretty ready to see all those losers faces. And he's 90% sure Rachel might tear up, so, he's pretty ready to sing today.

Normally, he hates glee.  
(He's had a lot of firsts' these past five months, Rachel can surely change a guy)

He walks into the choir room at the end of the day, surprised to be the first person there, he takes a seat in the back and pulls his phone out.  
Now, time to wait.

"Finn!"  
He looks up, and notices a pissed looking Rachel rush in and a confused Finn right after her. What the hell?

"Rach come on! It's just a date, or just friends hanging out. Please! You're single aren't you?"

"For the last time, Finn, I do not want to date you. Let alone hang out with you! I'd rather hang out with Quinn for a month straight, then go on a date with you!"

"But Rach-"

"Frankenteen, she said no. Get the hellz over it"  
Santana entered the room, and he couldn't help but let a chuckle out when Santana hit Finn upside the head.  
She gave Rachel a wink, "Berry, between you and me I'm a whole lot better then this guy. Give me call for you shot for the other team"

"No thanks Santana, But I'm not 'shooting' for the other team. I'm sure we can just hangout as friends though, is that okay?"  
Rachel smiled and sat down a row in front of him. Santana nodded and sat next to her, shocking.

After that weird mess happened, everyone entered the room. Brittany taking a seat next to him and leaning over to watch the game he was playing on his phone.  
"What did the poor pigs ever do to you, puck?"

Mr. Schue came in last, looking like hell. He started talking about whatever assignment he came up with, he wasn't really listening. When Rachel started talking, he might have started listening. May or may not have.  
He started listening as soon as the words, "Anyone have anything ready?"

His hand shot up, and it probably shocked everyone, but two people.  
"Puck, the floors all yours."

He nodded, grabbed his guitar from the corner and stood in the middle of the room, and even though he got a rush full of nervousness thrown at him, he cleared his throat.  
"So, I've been planning this whatever for a couple weeks now. Shut up, shit ain't lame. Well, I have a few words to say to a couple people. My sister and mom watch this show Tree Hill or whatever, and the song 'in love with a girl' was played on it. The only way I think better to prove my love for my girl, is through song, since she's obsessed with music. She wanted to keep us a secret, and baby,"  
He looked straight at Rachel and he heard gasps around the room and watched as Rachel's eyes widen.  
"I'm done watching dumbio over there (nodding his head towards Finn) try and steal you away. This one is for you"

He nodded towards the band and the music started.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,_  
_To try to get you thinking they really care,_  
_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_  
_who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,_  
_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_  
_Don't let nobody put you down, who your with_  
_Take the pain of protecting your name,_  
_from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

He spun around and started playing along with the rest of the band, and as he sang he watched as the whole glee club was in a state of shock. All but of two.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_  
_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_  
_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_  
_Someone understands,_  
_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_  
_Give me that feeling every night,_  
_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_  
_Now someone understand me,_  
_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

smiling towards Rachel, he pushed his guitar to his back and held a hand out for Rachel. She took it and he spun her around, causing her to laugh. His messed up dance, made the other couples in the room to jump up and follow his lead.

_After many broken backdoors and windows,_  
_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_  
_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_  
_from the thrones without any innuendos,_  
_But you drown in a piece for the moment,_  
_The moment was over in time,_  
_Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

He watched as Rachel's eyes filled with tears, and even though he was full into the song he wiped the falling tears away and continued to show his love through the weird dance, and sang his heart out.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_  
_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

Rachel's heart was beating faster and faster, she could not believe he was doing all of this just for her. She couldn't help but laugh during some of the lines, or tear up either.

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_  
_Someone understands,_  
_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_  
_Give me that feeling every night,_  
_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_  
_Now someone understand me,_  
_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

For Puck, saying all these and sharing it with their friends (enemies too) was a lot. But his whole relationship with Rachel isn't normal. He's just loving the way Rachel's smiling at him as he sings.

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach, Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,_  
_'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,_  
_To be held in shelter_

He brought Rachel close and hugged her tight. Almost like whispering the ending in her ear.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_  
_Fell for the woman just when I met her_  
_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_  
_Someone understands,_  
_And she knows how to treat a fella right_  
_Give me that feeling every night_  
_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_  
_Now someone understands me_  
_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]_

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and really whispered the last part in her hear,  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me

Once he was finished, everyone stopped. Staring at the couple who hasn't moved. They were still shocked at what they just heard and are seeing. most happy, (Kurt, Brittany, Santana really happy.). some pissed, (Finn, Quinn).

"What the hell? Rach, you're dating him?"  
Finn breaks the happy moment, and everyone moves to their seats. minus some. Puck glaring at Finn, and tightening his hold on Rachel. Rachel turned in his arms, and a glare was placed on her face. The glare making you want crawl under a rock and die, that powerful.

"Yes Finn. I am, and for your information, we've been together for six months. He's a wonderful boyfriend, and I wouldn't leave him for you anyday."  
She turned in his arms again, face soften,  
"Do you really mean that noah?"

"Babe, I wouldn't take that back for a million bucks. You're the best fucking thing to ever happen to me, and you deal with my shit every damn day. like the song goes, you'd rather make out then fight. I think I've loved you since I took that slushy for you and i'm done watching people throw them at you and not be able to shove them to the lockers."

The whole room went dead silent.  
(minus the 'awww!' from Brittany&Santana, & the squeal from Kurt)

"You ruined that amazing speech with those crass words, Noah"  
He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

"You know by now I would have thought you'd pick up some 'crass' language from me. Damn."  
That earned a slip on his chest, but a giggle too.  
She leaned up and placed a light kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Noah."

The whole room awed, even Quinn, shocking. Rachel rested her head against Puck's chest and Puck tighten his hold on her. The rest of the club watching the two.

After a long silence, Kurt's face looked like the Cheshire Cat and he faced Mercedes

"I knew Puckleberry would live on! Cedes' you owe me 50 dollars!"

* * *

**Hello all!  
So, one night I get an email saying this is deleted because of the word "shit" being in the summary because it wasn't friendly enough for everyone. I just can't believe they're really deleting without notice. I mean, they can just send an email asking to remove the word. I saw on tumblr how it happened to a lot of other people. It's stupid. But it's whatever. I just copied this from another place I had it and made it italic wherever it needed. **

**I haven't uploaded anything in over a couple months. I've been on, commenting on others but never really uploading my own things. It's because I have no drive to write anymore, well I do. But I can't get anything right anymore. And with what happened on glee this season, I can't get anything out with Rachel. I hated Rachel so much this season and I used to love her. **

**well, I'm off. BYE!**


End file.
